Six Times Poseidon Visited
by alwaysuptonogood
Summary: Six times Poseidon openly checked on his son whilst he was growing up. After all - he was just checking that he was safe . . . Pre-series. Canon.
1. Visit One

I have recently become totally and completely _OBSESSED_ with Percy Jackson. Read all the books in two days, seen the movie and am now just totally obsessed.

I think I've found something to lighten my addiction to Harry Potter ;)

Anyway, whilst reading the books, I became intrigued with the relationship between Poseidon and Percy :) Plus, Poseidon and Sally, too. So here's my story ALL about them :D

This will have six chapters in this story. Because I love this series so bloody freaking much. ;D

I have four chapters written, and I'm currently writing the last two. So if I get lots of reviews for this one, I may update tonight/tomorrow =]

Pleeeaaaassseeee review :)

* * *

The first time Poseidon visited his son, he was barely eight months old.

Sally Jackson was holding her baby, smiling as the corners of his mouth turned down in his sleep. He was adorable. She stroked some of his messy black hair from his eyes. It grew like wildfire. A sigh met her lips as he fidgeted around in his sleep. He looked so normal.

But he was the complete opposite.

A demigod. The son of Poseidon. Destined for great things, he had said . . . .

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Worry instantly took over her, as it always did. The worry was driving her insane. And her son wasn't even one year old yet. Gently, she turned so she could stand up, still clutching her baby. She wasn't letting go. Nobody would ever make her let go of her child.

As she opened the door, a familiar face met her. He was looking almost bashful as she blinked. Hard. Was she going insane? Because there was no way he could just be stood there, right in front of her. It hadn't been too long ago that he had left after all. She blinked again. And again. And again. She blinked repeatedly, trying to make sure that he really _was _stood there, right in front of her. Sally's breath caught in her throat as she finally forced herself to try and get some words out.

"Poseidon . . . " she said, under her breath, still completely shocked.

"Hello, Sally," he said steadily. As calm, as handsome, as smooth as ever. "May I come in?"

She noticed his eyes were flickering from her to the slumbering child in her arms. Sally instinctively held Percy tighter, although she knew he was in no danger. This was his father. He would never harm his own son.

'What are you doing here?'

'Can I not come to visit my son?' he asked his voice smooth and charming. As always, a voice said in Sally's head. She felt her resolve crumble, however. She stood aside, gesturing for Poseidon to walk inside. As he did, he closed the door for her. She headed towards the couch in the small living area of the apartment. When she turned back to the man she had - and probably always would - desperately loved. He was watching Percy with narrowed, thoughtful eyes.

'It's been a while,' she said tersely. Poseidon laughed a bark like laugh, his eyes finally tearing off of their child to look her in the eyes. However, he didn't say anything.

'I came,' he started eventually, 'to see you were safe. To see both of you were safe.'

Sally felt her face soften. This man had broken her heart. But he wasn't a man. He was much more. And that was why she couldn't blame him too much.

'As you can see, we're fine,' she said, looking down to stare at her still sleeping son. She stroked his cheek lightly, and when she looked up again, Poseidon was sat beside her, looking down at his son.

'Can I hold him?' he asked, sounding strangely vulnerable. Sally almost laughed. He was a God. He could easily overpower her, if he wanted to. She nodded, passing their son as gently as possible into his arms. He took him and it struck Sally suddenly of how strong their resemblance to one another was. She found herself smiling. How she longed for everyday to be like this . . . It couldn't be though. He was a sea god. She was a mortal. It would be just plain wrong. Plus, if Zeus or Hades found out . . . she hated to think about what could happen. Two things were for sure though: She would never take Percy on a plane. She would _never _take him to Los Angeles, or pretty much anywhere in California, just in case.

Her son was _not _going to hell.

He held him for a few moments longer. Perhaps it was a minute. Maybe more.

'Percy Jackson,' he said softly. 'Perseus.'

Sally tried to stop herself from saying her next few words, but she couldn't help it. They blurted out of her.

'I've missed you.'

Poseidon didn't get angry, to her surprise. Or annoyed. He simply smiled sadly, passing Percy back to her. He stood up, his face oddly blank suddenly.

'I must leave,' he said. 'Just remember . . . . he's not always going to be safe.'

She opened and closed her mouth as he headed towards the door. Was this it? A brief visit? And with barely any words? Percy deserved more than that. Hell, Sally deserved more than that. Finally, she managed to speak.

'I've kept him safe for six months,' she blurted out. He turned to her, looking faintly amused.

'Too right you have,' he said quietly. As he reached the door, he stopped again, but this time he didn't turn to face her. Sally liked to think it was too painful for him. But maybe that was just wishful thinking. He was Poseidon. He was unpredictable all of the time.

'If it's any consolation, I'm always going to miss you, Sally.'

And then he was gone.

* * *

PLEEASSSEEE REVIEW :)

I hope you like this series. And the other chapters are like twice the length of this one lmao . . . I'm not sure why this one turned out so short.

Review and I'll love you :)


	2. Visit Two

I seriously LOVE all of you guys for reviewing. If all of you reviewed again - and possibly more of you - I would seriously love you even MORE :)

Pleaseee review. I'll love you even more.

I've written the entire story, and I'll upload a new chapter every night for the next four nights :)

Six chapters in total . . . (:

* * *

Percy Jackson was three years old and running around the apartment, laughing.

Sally Jackson was chasing after him, also laughing. It was a familiar ritual. Percy hated bath time. It was ironic, she supposed, for a boy who was son of the Lord of the Sea. Her smile faded only slightly at the thought. As Percy finally stopped and turned to her, his slowly reddening face bright and happy. It was enough to make any mother glow with pride. She scooped her son up into her arms and he laughed.

'Mommy, no! Not bath!'

'Sorry Percy, but you have to get clean,' she laughed, carrying her son down the hallway and into the bathroom. Placing him in the bath tub, she turned on the taps. Water started pouring in and Percy wrinkled his nose, making Sally laugh even more. When there was enough water in the tub, she turned the taps off and faced her son, who looked different all of a sudden. Solemn, even. But he was three years old. How could he be solemn?

'Mommy . . . ' he started, but Sally cut him off.

'It's alright, Percy. Just a quick bath. Five minutes and then you can get out.'

Her three year old still looked somewhat bemused, however. Sally sighed and started to wash his hair, but after two minutes of his wriggling around, she stopped.

'Percy, you need to stay still -'

'No!' he said indignantly. 'No, no, no, no -'

Then there was a sudden 'whooshing' noise. Water started to turn in a miniature whirlpool around him. His black hair was messed up and wet, clinging to his forehead. Sally could do nothing but stare in horror as the whirlpool continued to rise. When it reached Percy's neck, it seemed to fail, and fell back into the bath tub, splashing up, over the sides, and into Sally's face. She just blinked.

Percy let out a nervous giggle.

'Bath time's over now, Percy,' said Sally hastily, pulling her son out of the bathtub quickly, wrapping him up in a towel and watching as she let the last few dregs of water down the plug hole.

She was terrified.

Late that night, long after Percy had fallen asleep, there was a knock at the door. It seemed almost instinctive that Sally knew who it was. It had to be . . . .

As she swung the door open, her thoughts were confirmed. She flung her arms around him without even thinking.

'Oh God. I was so scared. He's so young.'

Poseidon hugged her back, and when she finally released him -her cheeks flushing at her thoughtless actions - they were stood inside the apartment, the door shut again. She wiped her eyes hastily and looked him once over. He looked the same as he always did.

'The water,' she started, feeling the need to explain her reckless behaviour. 'He was - everything was normal. And then the water started moving and - and -'

Poseidon hushed her and nodded.

'I know. I saw.'

She didn't ask how he saw. She didn't really even want to know how he saw. All she knew was that she was incredibly relieved he was there.

'He will have to go to Camp Half Blood soon enough.'

'What?' asked Sally, momentarily distracted. 'No!'

Poseidon seemed to consider this denial for a second before sighing.

'Sally, there is no other choice.'

Even her name coming from his mouth made her shiver.

'He is three years old!' she exclaimed. 'He's still a baby! You can't expect me to send -'

'No, not yet,' said Poseidon gravely, 'But one day.'

Sally shook her head.

'No. Not if I can help it.' When he opened his mouth to say something, she simply ploughed on. This was her son. He wasn't taking him away from her just like that. 'I struggle through two jobs a day, you know. Just to keep us with a home.' Her voice trembled slightly. 'And - the only thing I have to look forwards to each day is Percy. I can't carry on alone. You wouldn't know. You can do whatever you please - you don't have to pay rent!'

She stopped herself at this. If this were any other God, chances were, Sally Jackson would he dead by now, after talking - no, shouting at a God with so much disrespect. But Poseidon did not get angry. He wasn't like Zeus, or Hades, or any of the others. He was kind. And he loved her. She swallowed back tears.

She wouldn't break down, for Percy's sake.

'I wish I could help more,' said Poseidon gravely. He sounded sorry. 'If things -'

'I know,' said Sally quickly. 'I'm sorry for reacting like that. But you have to understand that he is literally all I have to work for.'

Poseidon nodded and turned to the door. Sally, again, fought back tears. She was being stupid, honestly . . . . I was crying over something that could never be.

'Things like this are always going to happen,' said Poseidon. 'He is my son. Water will always have different effects on him. And you are doing an excellent job with him. But one day . . . you may have to consider - they could come for -'

'I know,' she interrupted again, her voice stronger. 'I know.'

'Goodbye, Sally,' he said. Sally nodded. Her eyes were stinging again. Poseidon turned for the door and Sally turned away so that she didn't have to witness him leaving. She headed towards her son's bedroom.

As she pushed open the door, she felt that familiar heaving relied of seeing him there - alive, breathing and whole. She knew, deep down, that Poseidon was right. One day she would have to let go of her son. Every mother did, one day. It didn't seem fair that she would get less time with him than she deserved, though.

Reaching down, Sally pushed a strand of black hair from his face. He turned over to face her and she took his hand as he slept.

The next morning, the postman delivered a simple white envelope. Inside it was the enough money for the next three month's rent and two hundred extra dollars.

With shaking hands, Sally turned to see the sender address.

_600th Floor  
The Empire State Building._

* * *

LOVE YOU IF YOU REVIEW =)


	3. Visit Three

Hi again :) Thank you for all of the reviews . . . this one is the longest yet.

Please review, and I'll update again tomorrow night.

:)

x

* * *

At seven years old, Percy Jackson did not appreciate being called stupid.

Which was why - after meeting his new soon-to-be step-father - Percy had jumped at the opportunity to go out for the day with one of the rare people who didn't call him such an offensive thing; one of the boys in his apartment building, Lenny Valentine, had invited him out for the day. To go swimming, all day, with no stupid _Gabe_ - it was the middle of August and swelteringly hot in New York- another reason Percy had begged his mother to allow him to go.

Plus, he really, _really_ hated Smelly Gabe.

It wasn't his fault if he _was _stupid, anyway. He had been diagnosed with dyslexia not too long ago. That wasn't his fault, was it? When he had brought this up to his mother the one bedtime, she had told him it was anything but his fault. So Percy made a mental vow.

Perseus Jackson was most certainly NOT stupid.

He liked Lenny. Lenny stood up for him when one of the girls at school had called him a 'brainless dweeb.' Not that he had needed any help, of course. Percy had pushed her over a chair.

'Lenny, Percy, don't go running off now,' said Lenny's mother; a nice, yet admittedly odd, woman. Percy and Lenny both nodded together in unison. It was a large, overcrowded outdoor swimming pool. There wasn't really anywhere else to go.

Percy had fun playing around with Lenny but, he decided, Lenny was not a very good swimmer. Percy didn't go swimming often. His mother insisted that she wasn't keen on it, and Percy would have rather eaten his own socks than to have gone with Smelly Gabe. He reckoned Gabe would just sink anyway, he was that fat.

'Hey! Lenny! Watch this!' called Percy, standing back a few metres from the pool.

'Percy! Don't jump in! That's the deep end!' cried Lenny, looking positively aghast at the thought. Percy wrinkled his nose and glanced down at the water. It was nothing to fear, to him. Water had always seemed a pretty safe place to Percy.

Which was why, Percy took the run up and jumped into the pool.

As he tumbled under the surface, he accidently opened his mouth. He waited for some odd sensation - for the water to choke him momentarily, but it never came. Percy smiled to himself. He had decided right then that he really, really liked swimming. He turned around, seeing dozens of pairs of feet kicking around the pool. He jerked easily out of the way of a woman's leg that had come dangerously close to his chest. He looked around, feeling faintly amused as he saw another kid jump in just a few feet away. But _he_ had to be a good five years or so older than Percy. His eyes were crinkled up and he was pinching his nose.

_He's stupid_, thought Percy. _What is he doing _that_ for? There's no need!_

Shaking his head in exasperation to himself, he kicked his legs and propelled himself forwards, his head breaking the surface. He almost jumped a mile when he saw Lenny's mother peering down at him, looking terrified.

'Percy!' she all but shrieked. 'Are you OK? You were down there over two minutes! Come on, get out! Somebody help him out!'

There was a great deal of fuss for some bizarre reason. Percy disliked the sudden attention.

'What do you mean an ambulance?' he asked, confused. 'I'm fine. I don't need an ambulance. Nothing happened to me.'

'You were down over a minute!'

It still made no sense to Percy as people fussed. Finally, a lifeguard came to talk to Percy, checking him (pointlessly, in Percy's opinion), and when he was done, he started talking to Lenny's mom. Percy never could remember her name. Christine? Charlotte? Clara? Chl -?

'Are you alright there, kid?' asked a deep voice. It made Percy jump and he pulled his towel around his shoulders tighter as he turned around. Despite the heat, he had been shivering a bit. Lenny had clearly abandoned him. He seemed too embarrassed, or perhaps scared, to even talk to him. As Percy turned, he saw a tall man with a Hawaiian shirt and shorts on looking down at him curiously. Percy had never seen him before, but he seemed vaguely familiar. His eyes narrowed in curiosity as he looked the man up and down.

'I'm fine,' said Percy warily. 'I don't get why everyone made such a fuss. I was only swimming.'

For some reason, the man smiled at him. He had lines around his eyes that crinkled when he did. It seemed like he smiled a lot.

'Do I know you?' Percy blurted out. ''Cause you sure seem familiar, Sir.'

The man froze for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. Percy noticed that his smile had suddenly disappeared. It was hard to imagine the man smiling at all now. In fact, he seemed kind of scary.

'No. I'm afraid I don't.'

'Oh,' said Percy. He fidgeted for a second. 'Then I shouldn't really be talking to you, 'cause my Mom says I shouldn't talk to strangers.' He paused before adding, 'Sorry.'

The man laughed quietly. The smile was back, Percy noted.

'Clever Mom you've got there, obviously.'

'Yup,' said Percy proudly. 'She's awesome. Except she's married some other idiot, 'cause my Dad doesn't live with us.' He blushed. His mother wouldn't be happy if she had heard him describing Gabe like that. This seemed to displease the man again, but then Percy noticed that the man's eyes were focused on something else. He turned and looked over his shoulder to see two men, stood by a tree. One of them stumbled out of the shadows for a second, and Percy could have sworn that he had a face like a skele-

Oh, he was being stupid. Maybe Percy Jackson really was just an idiot, no matter what his Mom insisted to her son almost every bed time when he told her of his insecurities that bullies at school seemed to enhance every day. It was like they enjoyed telling Percy he was an idiot, and stupid . . . One kid had called Percy retarded the other day. Percy had responded by throwing his pencil in his face. He wasn't allowed to go out for recess that day.

Percy looked back up at the man, who seemed suddenly troubled.

'What is it?' he asked nervously. 'Do you know those guys?'

He was only seven, but Percy Jackson could tell that something was wrong.

'What's going on? Err . . . . Sir?'

But then the man leant down and put his hands on Percy's shoulders suddenly, shocking him so much he couldn't run. He wasn't going to kidnap him, was he?

No, said a voice in Percy's head. He's safe. He's -

Then the man spoke.

'I have to go. But, Percy, please just go back to your friend and his mother. Go home as quickly as possible and - and stay there. With your mom.'

Percy opened his mouth, but the man tore off, running around the sides of the pool. Several people were watching him curiously, Lenny's mom and the lifeguard included.

'Hey! Sir! What's your name?'

He got no reply. Completely confused, Percy put his towel down and pulled his t-shirt on. When he looked back to where the two men had been stood, and the other man had run off to, there was nothing there. All three of them had disappeared.

How had that man known his name, anyway?

Later that evening, when Percy told his mother of what had happened, she knew instantly - of course - who this 'mysterious man' had been. But, for Percy's sake, she acted just as confused as he was surely feeling. Sighing, she later left his room, with his t-shirt and swimming trunks to put in the wash. Just as she was about to put the trunks in the machine, however, a piece of paper fell out of the pocket.

She recognised the handwriting. How could she not?

Sally read the note a thousand times over. She had it memorised by the time she finally crawled into bed - anxious for her son's future well being, and the usual feeling if repulsion as Gabe slung an arm over her.  
_  
They're going to start coming soon. I can't always be here to stop them. Consider Camp Half Blood. He won't always be safe here. If you change your mind, you know how to get me._

* * *

Like it? Tell me and review :)

Update coming this time tomorrow night.


	4. Visit Four

Here you go, just like I promised :)

Pleassseee review :) You guys have been AWESOME with reviews for this story. It's my first Percy Jackson story, and I'm glad you are all reviewing.

Keep it up :)

* * *

'Can I go for a swim now? Please Mom? Please, please, please, please . . . . ?'

Sally had to laugh at the overly eager expression on her eight year olds son's face. He was beaming up at her, an all too familiar twinkle in his green eyes. She resisted the urge to just hug him tight and never let go because honestly, most days, that was what she felt like doing to him.

It was right up there with wrapping him up in cotton wool and candyfloss stuffing.

'No, Percy. It's late, and it's dark.'

'But Mom - we're on vacation!'

Hardly, she thought sadly. She would have loved to one day take Percy somewhere farther. Somewhere more exotic. But taking Percy on a plane would practically be suicide. Zeus would see he had a quick death.

'I know, Perce, but it's way past your bedtime.'

He gave Sally an innocently created puppy dog face and she felt my shields and walls fall down. He was so like his father, it was unbelievable at times. Sometimes, it hurt to register how similar they were.

'Ok, fine, we can go for a walk down the beach - but no swimming, Percy! I'm warning you! Tomorrow, OK?'

He didn't argue. He was happy with that proposal. The pair went outside, the weather a little colder than usual. Sally shivered and pulled her cardigan tighter around her. She followed her practically bouncing son from the cabin and out along the beach. There was complete silence, broken only by the crashing of the waves. This beach meant a lot to her. This was where . . .

She triggered herself out of her thoughts. It wasn't a clever to thing to think about.

Because she had been even more worried about Percy's safety, lately – too many strange things had happened. He had been expelled from his last school. She had no other choice; after this summer, he would have to go to a boarding school. But not _too_ far away. She was too selfish to let him go too far.

'Hey, Mom!' called Percy suddenly, pulling her out of her little trance. She did that too often. Sally turned to face her son, who was stood at the water's edge, looking intrigued.

'What is it, Percy?'

She approached him and he grabbed her hand, dragging her towards him. When she was by his side, he pointed at the waves lapping the ground just inches away from his feet. 'What is it?' she repeated again, a little nervous. He pointed at the water more forcefully, his eyes wide, innocent and interested. 'Mom, look!' he exclaimed. 'Look, can you see a woman? There?'

'No,' said Sally, shocked, before realising. Poseidon. 'Percy, can you see a man there, too?' she added, leaning over. She couldn't see anything. She was just a regular mortal. Plain old, boring, one hundred percent _human_.

Percy's eyes narrowed and he looked for a minute. Sally's gaze flickered from her son to the sea before he finally sighed and said something.

'No. Just a woman. But – she's smiling at me.' There was another silence, in which Percy looked very confused. 'Who is it, Mom? What is it?'

'Nothing, Percy,' she sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. His eyes remained narrowed and he carried on staring at the water. Finally, he knelt down, his knees making dents on the sand, and he ran a hand through the water. As Sally watched, she could have sworn that she saw ripples of water travel metres out to the sea. For once, she knew she wasn't imagining it. And Percy wasn't imagining that woman. Was Poseidon trying to tell him something?

'She's gone,' he said eventually, standing up. He glanced at his Mom, seeing the worry – and something else, too – etched onto her face. 'Sorry, Mom. Did I scare you?'

'No,' she said, her voice shaking a little, though, and giving her away slightly. 'No, not at all, Percy – everything's fine. Come on. It's getting cold. We should go in. It's getting late and cold, Percy.'

In silence, they went back up to the cabin. Percy kept on glancing back at the sea, his eyebrows drawing together, and his forehead wrinkling occasionally, obviously in deep thought. Sally watched him curiously, and once they were back in the cabin, and Percy had gone to bed, Sally sat in the living area of the cabin, drinking coffee and reading through one of the books she had brought with her. She had had to persuade Gabe to let her and Percy come and stay at the beach.

After an hour or so, she was considering going to bed, when there was a creak from near the door.

Sally froze, staying very still. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her gaze travelled towards the door of the bedroom Percy was staying in. Slowly, carefully and quietly, she got up, putting her book and coffee down, and headed towards the door. Whatever, or whoever it was, she was _not _going to let them get to Percy before she'd had her say. She knew she was no threat, simply being a mortal, but she could try. Hell, she _would_ try.

'Hello?' she called out, trying to keep her voice steady and only half succeeding – to her surprise, this was met by a ghostly chuckle. One that she recognised. Poseidon stepped out of the shadows and her heart still continued to thump.

'Sally.'

She didn't say anything, willing her heart to slow down and stop racing. When it finally started to resume beating at a normal pace, she raised her eyes to look at Poseidon. He looked the same as ever. Did he _never _change?

'Couldn't you have knocked?'

He let a small smile flicker on his face, and as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

'They'll be coming soon.'

'Nice greeting,' muttered Sally. 'But I know.'

There was silence for a while before she found herself brave enough to break it.

'Percy saw a face today. In the water.' She sighed. 'And he was so confused.'

'I know,' he said quietly.

Sally sighed again, raising a hand to her forehead.

'I know that you're right,' she said eventually. 'He'll have to go to Camp Half-Blood eventually. But – I just don't want to let him go.'

'I know,' he repeated again. Sally nodded and they stared at each other for a moment. Poseidon's eyes flickered around the cabin, resting on the door which led to Percy's room.

'Do you want to see him?' asked Sally, following Poseidon's gaze. He turned to face her again, his eyes connecting with hers, and eventually he nodded.

'I shouldn't. But yes.'

She led him into Percy's small room, where he was curled up on the bed, the blankets tossed on the floor. He was facing the door, his knees tucked into his chest. Sally couldn't help but smile as she watched him. Poseidon carried on ahead of her and went to sit on the end of Percy's bed. He stared at his sleeping son for a few moments (or was it minutes? Again, Sally lost count), and Sally couldn't help but smile sadly at the sight. Poseidon hesitantly reached a hand forwards a stroked aside the hair on Percy's forehead. Percy's nose wrinkled in the way it always did, and he rolled over to face the wall.

Eventually, Poseidon made to leave. Sally didn't try and kid herself he would visit again soon. He only visited because of Percy. Would he visit if they didn't have a son?

_No - because he'd visit a lot more, if you didn't have a son, because there would be no danger from Zeus and Hades._

She ignored the voice in her head. Because, that was just a 'maybe' and only ever would be.

Poseidon made for the door, but when he had opened it, he turned back to look at her. Sally stared back at him defiantly, and he pulled something out of his pocket and passed it to her. A piece of paper. She looked down at it, her eyebrows drawing together, before looking back up at Poseidon, who was watching her so intently it almost made her blush. _Almost_.

'What's this?'

'Look at it when I have gone,' he said. With that, the door closed, and Sally heard the roar of the sea. Of waves on the sand.

He was gone.

She looked down at the paper in her hands, and unfolded it. It was a map. Not a normal one, which you could buy anywhere, obviously. It was . . . a map – to Camp Half-Blood. So this was why he had asked her to look once he had left. Despite the situation, Sally felt a small smile rise to her lips. He was an immensely powerful god, and yet he was scared of her reaction to a map. But the smile soon disappeared. She had turned the paper and read the note, written in _his _familiar writing. It was surprisingly messy for a God's.

_Not for now. For when you, and Percy, are ready. _

* * *

Also, I was reading Battle of the Labyrinth *again* today, and does anybody else just love the scene at the end where Poseidon comes to Percy's birthday party?

:)

Review!


	5. Visit Five

Second to last one . . . ahh, the sadness :(

Thank you all for the reviews again! Love you all! I'll be updating later tomorrow night/REALLY early Saturday morning (as in 1.30 in the morning England time ;) )

So don't worry. There'll be mooorrreee Percy Jackson stories coming from me soon :)

Love you all, thank you if you review :D

:)

* * *

Percy sat on the park bench, ten years old, and scowling.

Because his mother had decided to take him out today – she had promised, actually. But then stupid, idiotic _Smelly Gabe _decided to tag along. His mother seemed to relent quickly for him to come, too. That did more to anger Percy. For a ten year old, Percy Jackson had an oddly short fuse, temper wise. His Mom, Sally, had gone to go and get Percy an ice cream, and had left Gabe to look after him. Of course, Gabe being Gabe, had left Percy by the bench – after making him swear not to move a centimetre – to go and talk to one of his poker buddies he recognised across the park.

Which made Percy left alone, sat on the bench, and practically boiling with anger. He kicked at a pine cone by his feet, kicking it too hard eventually, and sighing as it rolled out of his foot's reach. Percy folded his arms, kicking his feet alternately and throwing his head back in exasperation. Where had his mother got to?

'Do you mind if I sit here?'

He looked up to see a familiar looking man staring down at him curiously. He was smiling and wearing a Hawaiian shirt . . . Percy felt he had seen him before. There was that weird feeling he got sometimes. Like somebody was watching him, and he just couldn't see them. But he shuffled aside on the bench and said a relenting, 'Sure. Go ahead.'

The man sat next to him and Percy glanced at him cautiously. His mother would more than likely shout herself hoarse if she heard he had let a stranger sit next to him. But this was different. This man seemed familiar. It was as though he gave an aura of familiarity to Percy, in fact. Percy couldn't help the nudging question from pouring from his mouth.

'You seem familiar.'

He smiled at Percy widely and Percy relaxed a little. 'So do you,' said the man, seeming amused by Percy's words. 'Maybe we've run into each other before.'

Percy thought deeply for a second. Some memories seemed triggered by this man's face, but he couldn't bring them to the surface. He frowned and shook his head. 'Sorry. I don't remember. But you do seem familiar.' The man smiled again, and Percy couldn't help but smile wryly, shielding his eyes from the sunlight as he looked up to talk to the man.

'I shouldn't really talk to you,' he said. 'My Mom doesn't like me talking to strangers. And _Gabe _will be back soon.'

'Gabe?' asked the man, his smile lessening slightly. 'Is he your step-father?'

'Yeah,' said Percy, his eyes narrowing. 'How do _you_ know that?'

The man shrugged. 'I have good instincts, I guess. But this Gabe – do you like him?'

Percy glanced around, checking that Gabe was nowhere near – his Mom too, thinking about it – and then sighed. 'No, I hate Gabe. He's horrible. He – he _smells_.'

This made the man laugh loudly, and Percy felt like laughing too when he did.

'Good description,' he said. 'I can imagine him well. Is he nice to you?'

Percy laughed – well, snorted really – bitterly. 'No. Gabe hates me. He just wants me out of the house, most of the time. He wants me to go a boarding school that's even further away than the one I go to now.'

'Maybe that's for your own good,' said the man slowly, turning to look away, glancing at the sky momentarily – almost warily. 'Maybe boarding school would be good for you.'

Percy snorted again. 'Do you think that I'm an idiot as well?'

'No,' said the man, sounding so surprisingly firm that Percy looked at him curiously. 'You're not stupid.'

'But I am,' Percy insisted, folding his arms and staring into the distance, where he could still see Gabe talking to his stupid poker buddy. Percy hated Gabe's friends, too. They all smelt, and they all kicked Percy out of the living room during the holidays when he wanted to watch TV. The only reassurance after these events would be when his mother brought him blue lemonade. It made Percy happy to know that secretly, he was disobeying Gabe's stupid thoughts by even drinking the stuff. 'I have ADHD _and _I'm dyslexic. That doesn't really make me top of the class, does it?'

The man seemed amused by this, again. 'Perhaps those things will come in handy, one day.'

'Doubt it,' muttered Percy, scuffing his trainers along the gravel path. He heard an intake of breath, guessing that the man was going to say something else, but then he heard another voice that was most certainly not his. Because he knew whose it was instantly. Percy looked up to see his mother, looking shocked.

'Pos –' she started, before catching herself and shaking her head. 'Percy, where's Gabe?'

Percy shrugged and pointed in the general direction of Gabe. He could still sort of smell him. He wrinkled his nose at the thought.

'Dumped me for that creepy guy who ate the pizza off the floor, he said to wait here.'

Sally Jackson pursed her lips, her gaze darting from Percy to the man she thought about at least once a day. It was hard not to, seeing as how he was the father of her – _their _child. Percy. She yearned to tell him, now, but Poseidon was giving her a look, as if he knew what she was thinking.

'Er, whose this, Percy?' she asked instead. Percy glanced up at the man sat next to him and turned back to his mother.

'I don't know. He's nice, though.'

Sally almost sighed with the innocence of her son. His naivety – he didn't know what kind of people were after him. For once, the idea of Camp Half-Blood almost appealed to her, in the way that she knew Percy would be safe, safe from trouble and informed of what to do in bad situations where his God of a father wasn't there to save him. . .

'Really?' asked Sally, raising one eyebrow. Poseidon smiled at her almost sheepishly, and as she went to say something else – she dreaded to think what – she caught a whiff of the smell that had encouraged her to get married in the first place. It smelt of stale beer and potato chips. _Gabe_.

A voice in her head – sounding suspiciously like Percy's – said _Smelly Gabe_. Sally almost laughed at the thought.

'Who's this?' asked – no, demanded, really – Gabe, pointing accusingly at Poseidon. Sally felt the need to defend him – how _dare _he just talk to him like that? He was – he was Percy's father! And . . . and . . .

Sally felt the urge for Poseidon to lift the water of the fountain near them and dump it onto Gabe. But Poseidon had stood up, looking – Sally noticed – almost longingly, at Percy, before looking at Gabe – she noticed the look of disgust in his eyes and almost laughed again. _Almost_.

'Sorry. I just needed somewhere to sit down.' He nodded at Percy. 'It was nice to meet you, Percy.' He gave Sally a nod, his eyes glinting familiarly. Sally found herself smiling at him as he walked down the path, past the fountain . . . and then he was out of sight.

'Rude,' muttered Gabe. Percy was frowning, and as Sally passed him his ice cream, he looked up at her curiously.

'Mom,' he said quietly, obviously not wanting Gabe to hear. To be honest, Sally didn't blame him. She hated Gabe as much as Percy. Perhaps more. After all, she had to share a bed with him every night . . . she cringed at the thought. 'Mom, I didn't tell that guy my name.'

Sally nodded. 'It's OK. He – it doesn't matter, Percy.'

Percy accepted it and carried on walking, but Sally didn't miss the looks of confusion in her son's eyes. Gabe barged forwards, standing in between Percy and Sally. Sally tried not to glare at him. Percy did it enough for her, anyway. As they approache the fountain, Gabe glanced down at Percy's ice cream and snorted.

'Blue? What is it, bubblegum? Doesn't ruddy exist, I say.'

Sally exchanged a look with her son, who looked about ready to shove his ice cream in Gabe's face. Thankfully, Percy seemed to gain his cool, but suddenly, one of the spouts of water from the fountain lurched far more forwards than it usually did, and squirted into Gabe's face – namely his eyes. Percy looked astonished for a moment before starting to laugh. Sally had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. Gabe glared at her son, and started to mutter a string of curse words. Sally threw him a disapproving look and raised a finger to her lips while facing Percy. He stifled his laughs slightly, but didn't stop completely.

That was enough for her.

She glanced back as they passed the fountain, towards the way they had just left. Poseidon was stood there, smiling as he watched his son carry on.

And Sally found herself smiling back.

* * *

If I had it my way, Gabe would have drowned, but I unfortunately need him alive for the next chapter and the Lightning Thief ;)

Please review! :)


	6. Visit Six

Ahhh. This is THE END. Dun, dun, dun . . . .

I have plenty other Percy Jackson stories coming.

Perhaps there'll be a sequel to this story if you ask nicely . . . . (:

Lmao, pleaseeee review! :)

Love you guys so much for supporting me throughout this story, means a lot :D

:)

* * *

'Mom, please – I don't want to go there.'

He wasn't begging. He wasn't crying. Eleven year old Percy Jackson was simply staring at his mother with wide, pleading eyes. As Sally Jackson searched them, her chest twinged when she saw just how like his father he looked now. She knew that Poseidon had never born the form of an eleven year old boy, but if he had, Sally was sure he would look just as Percy did now. She, Sally, bore almost no resemblance to her son. When she, Percy and Gabe were out together, people did tend to give them strange looks. Because of_ course _Percy looked nothing like Gabe. She dreaded to think of the consequences if he did.

'I'm sorry, Percy,' she said quietly, 'But it's the only option left.'

Percy sighed. She could tell he thought he had lost _this _battle. Sally put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and sighed with him.

'How about this,' she said, trying to lighten his mood. 'We can go and get a burger. I'll take you out for dinner. How about that?'

Percy wrinkled his nose. Sally smiled inwardly. It was such a cute habit of his.

'That sounds . . . good, I guess. But will _Gabe _have to come?' Percy sneered Gabe's name. Sally tried to act stern, but failed miserably. It was hard to tell her son off for saying the things about her husband that Sally herself was thinking, too.

'No,' she said, a small, wry smile on her face. 'No. Just us.'

Percy brightened up and stood up, pushing his chair back under the table.

'Good. That sounds . . . great. Can we go now?'

'In a bit,' said Sally, picking up a stack of books from the table. 'I need to take these back to the library. I'll just be twenty minutes, thirty tops.'

'No, it's fine,' said Percy, jumping up. 'I'll do it.'

'Percy –'

'No, it's fine!' he repeated, taking the books from her hands. She felt herself relenting and eventually nodded. Gabe's scent hung around enough for Percy to be masked from any potential attackers. Sally pushed the thought from her head. She didn't like to think about Percy being attacked, _ever_. Although, somewhere inside of her, she felt that they didn't have much time left. And the library was only two blocks away. Percy kissed her on the cheek goodbye and left the apartment, taking the spare keys with him. Gabe poked his head around the living room door.

'Where's he going?' he asked, scowling. Sally felt the familiar surge of annoyance at his abnormally pointless questions. 'Taking my books back to the library, for me,' she replied shortly. Gabe grunted and when Sally looked up again, he was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief. Sometimes, she wanted things to be normal. So she wouldn't be married to _him_.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sally stood up, shaking her head. It was more than likely Percy coming back, after taking the wrong keys.

'Percy,' she said, as she went to unlock the door. 'How many times have I told you that it's the _blue_ key for the apart – Oh.'

The last word came out softly and in a state of shock and surprise. It was Poseidon. Looking as normal as he ever could, and looking slightly distressed.

'Hello,' he said, before sliding in without invitation. Sally closed the door behind him and looked at him in complete shock.

'Er – what are you doing here?'

She hadn't meant to sound rude. But his visits were rare and seemed . . . well, slightly reckless, most of the time. 'They'll be coming soon,' he said in a low voice, cutting straight to the point. Sally became aware of how close to her he was stood and made to step backwards, but realised she couldn't find the will to do so. She was going to ask who _they_ were, but she already had the general idea. Monsters. The wrong kind of people – Sally got the general gist of the thoughts. And she completely, utterly and totally _hated _the idea.

'He's getting to the age where these things start to happen.'

'You're lucky Percy's not here, right now,' said Sally, frowning. Poseidon sighed.

'I know. I just saw him leave.' His mouth tightened. 'He shouldn't be allowed to go about on his own.'

Sally couldn't help it. She laughed.

'I'm sorry, but you don't really have a right to tell me where he can and can't go. You're never here. You never see him _or _talk to him, so you can't tell me – his mother who has been looking after him every single day since he was _born_.' She finished, seething. Poseidon didn't get angry, however. His eyes were glinting slightly though. She recognised that look. But he wasn't going to lose it with her. Suddenly, the living room door opened, and Gabe appeared, looking half confused, and half livid.

'What's going on?' he demanded. Sally instantly stepped back, but Poseidon stayed where he was. He looked angry at Gabe, for some reason. But he didn't shout. Or say anything, in fact.

'Gabe, this is . . . er . . . a friend of mine,' started Sally abruptly. Gabe raised one messy eyebrow disbelievingly. 'We're just catching up.'

'Really?' he asked, disbelief etched into every single line of his scraggly face.

'Yes.'

Gabe just frowned and glared at the same time before heading back into the living room. Sally knew he'd be out again in a minute, and angrier than ever. Poseidon seemed to know this too, as he leant towards her again, taking her arms in his hands and starting to speak rapidly.

'I have every right,' he said, his eyes stormy. 'Percy is my son. I may not be around as much as you, Percy or even _I _would like to be – but I do see him. I'm here a lot more than you think I am. And I do care about Percy. He. Is. My. _Son_. I want him to be safe, and I want him to be OK.'

Sally was too shocked for words for a moment.

'I'm sorry,' he said eventually, loosening his grip on his arms. 'But you have to know I do care.' Silence. 'Which is why I have set up protection for Percy, at his new school.'

Sally frowned, curious.

'Protection?'

'A satyr,' said Poseidon, his words getting quicker and quicker as he went along. 'He's called Grover. He looks younger than he is, but he is more than qualified, I am sure. He will look after Percy at his new school. Watch out for him. Just in case.'

Sally opened and closed her mouth rapidly. When she finally found words, she blurted out, 'But Percy knows nothing about any of this. About who he is, about who _you _are.'

For the first time since she had met Poseidon, she saw a look of true pain and regret flash across his face.

'I'm sorry,' he said gravely. 'I really am.'

He straightened up, letting go of Sally's arms completely. 'I'm sorry,' he repeated again, before hesitantly leaning down and kissing Sally softly. She was shocked before resting a hand on his cheek. He pulled away and leant down to her ear to whisper roughly, 'I really am sorry.'

Sally knew he meant a lot more by that.

Poseidon made to leave, heading to the door. But before he could open it, Percy came in, tossing the keys aside.

'Sorry, Mom, the library was closed. I –'

He froze when he saw Poseidon. Sally was surprised to see Poseidon looking at his son intently, as if trying to memorise his appearance.

'I – you're the guy from the park,' said Percy, in a state of surprise. Poseidon nodded, coming out of his trance.

'Yes. Goodbye, Sally. Percy.'

He disappeared through the door and as Gabe heard the bang of the door on wood, Sally heard him shout, 'Sally! Get me another beer, would you?' It wasn't a question, Sally knew that. It was a _demand_. Percy threw his usual dirty look at the door. It was obvious how much he hated Gabe. Sally really, _really _didn't blame him. She only then realised that she felt a note in her hand. Turning her back on Percy, who had headed into the kitchen (definitely _not _to get Gabe's beer that was for sure), she unfolded it and read it.

_There's not long left. I'm sorry. But I'll make sure he is safe_.

Sally looked up as Percy came back into the room.

Because she knew that Poseidon would always make sure their son was safe, even from afar.

* * *

And that's the end :)

I hope you liked it, I seriously love you all for reviewing throughout this :D

More PJO stories coming soon . . . promise. Perhaps a sequel to this :)

So . . . bye I guess.

:)


	7. Sequel!

Just dropping in on all you lovely Demi-Gods to say that I have just posted the first chapter of the sequel story, **Six and a Half More Times Poseidon Visited**!

Go to my profile to find the story. Love you guys!


End file.
